


Romantic

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Lovey-Dovey Nonsense, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both pause at the loud, “I told you they were being all lovey-dovey again.” that suddenly interrupts them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I touch/look/see, turns to TimKon. I’m not even joking anymore.

He’s putting the last plate away in the drying rack when he feels Kon come up behind him. Tim smiles as he is turned around, “Yes, Conner?”

 

His boyfriend chooses to reply by taking on hand in his and the other around his waist and singing, “My dearest friend, if you don’t mind~ I’d like to join you by your side, where we can gaze into the stars.”  
  


Kon’s slow dancing them around the kitchen, away from the sink and around the dining table. Tim laughs and follows the lead, singing the next lines along with Kon. “And sit together, now and forever~ for it is plain as anyone can see, we’re simply meant to-“  
  


They both pause at the loud, “I told you they were being all lovey-dovey again.” that suddenly interrupts them. A blink and a head turn reveals a few of their team mates standing in the doorway.  
  


Bart is giving them the stink eye as he hands some money over to a satisfied Rose, “You-guys-can’t-go-one-hour-without-acting-like-lovebirds-can-you?” M’gann is clearly trying to hide a smile and not doing very well at it. Cassie is holding her hand out towards Bart with a ‘pay up’ expression.  
  


Tim flushes, feeling embarrassed at being caught with his guard down. He’s ready to drop Kon’s hand and walk away with as much dignity as possible but then Kon laughs and holds him tighter. “I’m a romantic, so sue me.”  
  
  
—  
  


~~Name that song! Win nothing!~~


End file.
